Kitty Cheshire
Kitty Cheshire is a Rebel because of unrevealed reasons. However, it appears that Kitty is friends with some Royals (Lizzie Hearts, Duchess Swan, Blondie Lockes), but likes to cause trouble, just like her mother, the Cheshire Cat. Personality Kitty Cheshire is a very mischievous girl who loves to cause trouble. She is a Rebel. Appearance Kitty has bright blue cat eyes, lilac hair that wears in high curly pigtails and she is always smiling. Family Kitty is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat from the fairy tale Alice in Wonderland. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Kitty, likely short form of Katherine or Katarina is obviously meaning "daughter of the Cheshire Cat". Kitty likely shortened this name herself because Kitty would be easier and more obvious. Friends Kitty is best friends with Lizzie Hearts and good friends with her roommate Madeline Hatter, who also comes from Wonderland. Pet Kitty has a caterpillar named Carrolloo and cats. Romance Kitty does not have a boyfriend. Powers Kitty has the ability to disappear into thin air and teleport to someplace else. Her smile might be hovering in thin air as it is the last thing to disappear. She also has the power of invisibility. Class Schedule * Geografairy * Grimmnastics Colour Scheme Kitty's colour scheme consists of three colors: pastel blue shades, light or dark purple and dark gray. Outfit: Basic Kitty wears a large Cheshire Cat hat with a pair of large black ears and a broad smile. It has thin pale indigo whiskers. Kitty wears a light brown fur collar and furry light black sleeves. She wears a blue ribbon in the center where her brown fur collar meets. Her shirt contains dark purple and light blue cat patterns. Kitty has brown arm warmers which end with light brown fur again. Kitty's wears a purple skirt. She wears light purple stockings with darker purple arrows going both up and down directions. Kitty wears sneaker-heels which add onto light brown fur again. She accessorizes with blue yarn ball earrings. Outfit: Legacy Day Kitty has her hair in two high pig tails and wears a pair of grape purple cat ears with a small bow on her left ear. She wears a large fur coat with purple fur and snow leopard print going down. She wears a bumpy purple dress and purple stockings and fur heels. She accessorizes with purple fur bracelets and hook yarn-ball earrings. Outfit: Getting Fairest Kitty wears a fishnet cat ears headband. Her hair is tied together with a black and pink yarn-ball hair tie and a lavender purple robe with a black collar. She wears a purple-brown top with a blue ribbon in the top center. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party Kitty has her purple hair clumped together in layers with blue streaks. Kitty wears a uniformed top with a dirty purple tie. Her second layer of top is a blue frilly-edged purple top with grape purple gloves. The gloves have blue frilly edges and a pink stripe. Kitty's skirt is divided in two, the first part being a large range of zigzags and shapes, the divider being black bow ties aline with mint blue Cheshire Cat smiles. The bottom layer of her skirt is a dark pastel purple with light blue teapots and smaller black ones inside of each of them. Kitty accessorizes with a large cat-shaped head wear with a bow on it and black-stringed bow tie, yellow yarn-balled earrings. Kitty wears baby blue stockings and grape purple fluff shoes. Trivia *Mentioned in Madeline Hatter's Mirror Blog profile feed, Kitty chased Earl Grey, Maddie's adorable dormouse around the dorm all night long, but knew that she never was going to catch him because of him being extremely intelligent. *Kitty enjoys causing mischief around the school. *Kitty is a Wonderlandian. *Kitty's least favourite subject is Swim Class as she doesn't like getting soaked. Gallery Kitty Cheshire Art Work.png|Kitty Kitty Cheshire Legacy day outfit.png|Legacy Day outfit Kitty Cheshire - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.jpg|Kitty causing trouble Kitty Cheshire - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Kitty And Lizzie - The World of Ever After High.png|Kitty & Lizzie Talking Kitty - Stark Raven Mad.png|Kitty in class Kitty dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Kitty at the tea party Kitty Cheshire - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Wonderlandian Category:Kitty Cheshire Pages